Spirit of Nine Yin
Spirits of Nine Yin is a race of beings from the True Sacred Yin World. About They inhabit Sacred Spirit Continent in True Sacred Yin World. They are organized in Yin Spirit Tribe. Appearance Spirits of Nine Yin are several hundreds of feet tall. They are men who looked like trees possessing heads and four limbs. They wear armor.Ch. 476 Background Many years ago, Spirits of Nine Yin went out on a mission by the orders of the True Sacred Yin World. Their task was to go to the other three Great True Worlds and gather the corpses of all the powerful existences in those worlds, like Sacred Bats, Drifting Roamers, Candle Dragons. One day, the Spirits of Nine Yin found an infant's corpse in True Morning Dao World. They believed that this corpse fulfilled their requirements, and that was why they sealed it within the Enchanted battleship. While there, they ran into a Celestial Storm. Their Enchanted Vessel was damaged greatly, and their were stuck in Yin Death Region. Due to the Spirits of Nine Yins' Enchanted Vessel, the World of Nine Yin was formed.Ch. 496 Ch. 504 Ch. 687 Lie Shan Xiu was the first person who forced his way through the palaces of Yin Spirit Tribe. Su Ming was the fourth person.Ch. 495 At some point, the Second God of Berserkers also visited World of Nine Yin. He took with him the baby when he left. When the Shamans’ ancestors arrived in the World of Nine Yin for the first time, they somehow got into contact with Yin Spirit Tribe. Two race made a treaty. Shamans wre allowed to occupy an area of one million lis and built Shaman City. Spirits of Nine Yin willingly served Shamans for payments, like Shaman Crystals or pills.Ch. 434 Also, Shamans couldn’t bring too many powerful warriors in a go either. When they worked with the Shamans, they thought about using them to gather the necessary materials they needed, because Shamans could go in and out with ease. Over the endless amount of years, Spirits of Nine Yin only had one wish and that was to go back home. For this, they were willing to serve the Shamans. History Book 3 Due to incoming Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, Shamans wanted to create a safe haven for themselves in the World of Nine Yin. The God of Shamans Temple set up a Relocation Rune. They wanted to transfer a large amount of Shamans there. Too much Yin Death Aura from outsiders came into this place, the World Nine Yin would definitely activate its defenses and begin destroying all the lives there. This was against the promise between two races. Spirits of Nine Yin no longer complied with the treaty and they started killing and chasing away all the Shamans in the World of Nine Yin.Ch. 490 After changes in World of Nine Yin, Spirits of Nine Yin appeared and then occupied Shaman's territory in that world. They lived in region filled with a forest. They stayed in their huge palaces. When Su Ming returned from the Undying and Imperishable World, he looked for his crimson dragon. He broke into Yin Spirit Tribe territory. He stormed through palaces, until he got to the ninth palace. There he met Chief Elder of the Spirits of Nine Yin. Spirits of Nine Yin took Su Ming's crimson dragon, because the power of the Earthen Aura it contained is extremely useful for them. Chief Elder of the Spirits of Nine Yin recognized a bit of power of Lie Shan Xiu on Su Ming. He wanted to use that power to wake up their Enchanted Vessel and leave to home. Su Ming agreed to work with them.Ch. 497 After half a month, the Enchanted Vessel was woken up and a Relocation Rune for stranded Su Ming and Fated Kin was created.Ch. 502 Spirits of Nine Yin left the World of Nine Yin towards the True Sacred Yin World. Notes Spirits of Nine Yin can serve as True Guards in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 800 Reference List Category:Races Category:True Sacred Yin World